The present invention relates to a new and useful behavioral modification system and method for use with students in a multitude of environments, and designed to enable an administrator and student to effectively communicate regarding behavioral activities of the student. The present invention is particularly useful in enabling an administrator to effectively communicate with a student regarding behavioral activities of the student, in a way that is helpful to both the administrator and the student, and minimizes disruptive effect to other students who are not intended to be affected by the communications.